Dark Chocolate and Black Roses
by chioocheep
Summary: Only the pain he inflicted on her could heal her. Hanamiya x OC Warning dark themes involved.


_Only the one that hurts you can make you feel better._

_Only the one that inflicts pain can take it away._

Sakuno's friends called her mad for dating Hanamiya.

"He's so violent. Hanamiya is going to hurt you Saku chan!" Her best friend pleaded with her.

"Oh he will never hurt me." She promised her best friend. But deep inside she knew it was highly possible that Hanamiya would hurt her one of these days. And she was preparing herself for it.

Hanamiya Makoto was not your average seventeen year old boy. He was short tempered and was the most sadistic person she had ever seen. But something in him attracted Sakuno to him. She often thought that maybe she was masochist. She had wild and eroctic dreams about Makoto chaining her down and fucking her senseless.

Sakuno was currently sitting in her Biology class and boy was she bored. She decided to pass a note to Makoto who sat a few benches away from her.

She tore out a page from her biology notebook. She scribbled on it-

_This teacher is making my brain rot. Let's get kicked out of class and do something._

She ordered the guy in front of her to pass the note to Hanamiya.

Hanamiya looked behind at her with that sadistic grin of his. Sakuno was getting turned on seeing him smile like that. She crossed her legs to stop the growing discomfort between her legs. Sakuno had taken his grin as a yes. Now they had to devise a method to get kicked out of class.

Suddenly an idea kicked into her head. She grabbed her ball pen and opened. Then she splashed someink onto Hanamiya who was two benches ahead of her.

Hanamiya being Hanamiya got up from his bench and walked towards her bench and slapped her on her face. The slap stung her but for some reason it just made her wetter in that _region._

"Hanamiya! Sakuno! Out of my class! None of this foolery will be accepted in my class." shouted the Bilogy teacher.

Sakuno got up from her bench and walked out of the class. In a few seconds Hanamiya aslo walked out with that sexy grin on his face.

"Let's go to my house." Hanamiya said with an evil gleam his eyes.

Clearly he had something planned for her. Sakuno was curious now. Hanamiya had never given her a gift not even on her birthday. Sakuno followed him out of the school building. Hanamiya's house was just a short walk away from the school.

Hanamiya opened the door and said- "Ladies first."

"Hanamiya since when did you start having manners?" Asked Sakuno.

"With what I am about to do with you. I think it right to act nice with you before we start our activity." He said chuckling silently.

His words sent a chill down her spine. Hanamiya grabbed your hand roughly and pulled you to his room. Sakuno had never been to Hanamiya's bedroom let alone his house.

His bedroom had a huge bookcase near the bed, rather obvious, he loved reading. Hanamiya proceeded towards the cupboard near his bed and removed a box. He began removing items from the box. There was a whip, handcuffs and also rope. For some reason there was also a bottle of Nutella ( If you don't know what it is… it is like this chocolate spread that is heavenly in taste.)

Sakuno had begun connecting the dots. Damn her wild dreams were going to come true.

"I'm sure you've heard of bondage sex before?" He asked her.

"Yes." You replied while trying to gulp.

"Good cause we are going to be performing it now. According to my knowledge you're still a virgin. So I'll go gentle on you. But don't expect mercy for me next time." He said with a smirk on his face.

He removed a knife from the box and placed it close to your face. Gently he traced it on the lines of your face.

"Sakuno tell me a safe word. If you start feeling uneasy you shout the word and I'll stop. But don't expect me to stop if I'm already out of control.' He said.

"Chocolate." Sakuno said thinking of the first word that came to her head.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. This is a prologue of sorts. Warning that next few chapters may contain BDSM. It's Hanamiya so I thought that it would be his preferred type of sex. Please follow and fav if you've like the story and leave your comments. **


End file.
